


Awkward Disaster

by oursisthefury



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: M/M, there will be at least one more chapter, this is shit, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursisthefury/pseuds/oursisthefury
Summary: Carlos harasses Freddie in a bar.





	

Carlos was out in the desert, of course, and he was looking for those damned Gecko brothers and perhaps, his Santanico. But they were all slipping away so fast and he decided to stop at the nearest place, to shield himself from the sun, which was a bar. More like a shit saloon but he could've cared less until he walked through the doors and spotted someone familiar. He stopped dead and backtracked out of the bar before the ranger, Freddie Gonzalez could spot him. What the hell was he doing here? Trying to fuck things up? 

Amidst pondering what to do, Carlos struck up a plan. The plan? Turn into the semi attractive woman he'd just killed and seduce the ranger. The goal? To get rid of the fucking asshole once and for all. 

Carlos morphed into the woman and sidled into the bar, it was almost completely empty aside from the bartender and the ranger. Tossing his now long hair over his shoulder in a sexy way, he slid down onto a stool next to the ranger. Freddie didn't even look up. "What are you having, handsome?" Carlos asked, he almost cringed. This was so cliche! "Huh?" The ranger looked up at him, confused. "I asked what you were having." Carlos repeated, twirling his hair with a finger. "Um... Water..." The ranger motioned to his glass. What a goody two shoes! "That's a little lame, you're at a bar. You're supposed to get drunk." Carlos stated, although he couldn't get drunk but he ordered a drink anyways. "I'm on a job." Freddie clarified, digging something out of his pocket, he placed it on the table and pushed it towards Carlos. Mugshots of Seth and Richie Gecko. He almost rolled his eyes. "Have you seen these two?" The ranger asked him, suddenly getting all serious. 

"Hmmm, I dunno, maybe." Carlos answered, taking a swig of his drink. "Really? Where?" The ranger was getting all fired up now. "On the news or something, aren't they wanted for robbery?" That shot the ranger's excitement down. "Yes... Also for murder... Are you sure that you haven't seen them elsewhere?" He asked, hopefully. Carlos pretended to think on it. "I could've passed them by, I mean they're pretty damned cute but not as cute as you, sheriff." He smiled, devilishly, placing a hand on the ranger's thigh. Freddie jumped at this and looked highly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry but I'm not up for that." He said politely, causing Carlos to sneer. "You're at a bar, you're up for anything." He smirked, squeezing the spot gently. "No, I'm not." The ranger stated, grabbing Carlos' wrist and placing his hand on the counter. "I have a wife, I have a family."

"Come on, she doesn't have to know." Carlos persisted, leaning in close. The ranger scooted away from him. "I'm sorry but you'll have to try someone else." He looked like he was ready to bolt. "Look, I'm sorry, I just get funny around really cute guys. I think I may have seen your Geckos." Carlos apologized insincerely. The ranger eyed him warily. "Just come closer, and I'll tell you." Freddie stared at him before hesitantly moving over. "Where've you seen them?" He inquired. "I saw them just a few miles from here..." Carlos lied, carefully moving his hand closer to the ranger's leg. "What? Seriously?" "Yes, I'm sure it was them. They were arguing." He inched it closer. "How long ago was this?" "An hour, maybe only thirty minutes...." Carlos trailed off by striking fast and placing his hand further up on the ranger's thigh. "Hey! I told you, I'm not doing anything with you!" Freddie snapped, grabbing Carlos' hand this time in an attempt to remove it, but Carlos kept a good grip. And then something happened, something washed over Carlos and his disguise wore away.

Which left him, Carlos Madrigal, with his hand on Ranger Freddie Gonzalez's thigh in the middle of nowhere in a bar. "What the fuck?!" Freddie yelped, jumping back in surprise. Carlos sighed, embarrassed and removed his hand. "Hello, Ranger Gonzalez..." He greeted him smoothly but he definitely sounded embarrassed. Despite the outburst, no one else was in sight, they were all alone in this awkward situation.


End file.
